


¿Macerar?

by VirVir



Series: Roommates [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: - ¿Cómo prefieres que lo corte? – nos quedamos los dos en silencio mientras el me mira a mí y yo miro la carne que espera pacientemente sobre la mesa de madera como si ella tuviese las respuestas que necesito - ¿o prefieres llevarte entera la pieza?
Series: Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285190
Kudos: 1





	¿Macerar?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios

Aunque ambos seguimos en el mismo edificio Eric me llama desde Operaciones a mi móvil.

\- No voy a poder salir de aquí antes de que el supermercado cierre, así que ¿podrías pasarte a recoger la carne que encargue en la carnicería? – me explica yendo directamente al grano, sin saludar siquiera. Mientras habla conmigo escucho como no ha dejado de teclear ni un momento.

\- Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿te vas a poner a cocinar cuando llegues? – le pregunto un poco extrañado, mientras hablo veo como Deeks entra en nuestra oficina compartida. Me levanto y voy hacia la zona del sofá buscando un poco de privacidad.

\- Es para la cena de mañana – me explica – pero necesita macerar al menos 24 horas.

\- ¿Macerar? - le pregunto sin tener ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Escucho como se ríe antes de contestarme.

\- Cosas de la cocina – me explica sin explicar realmente nada – es para una receta que ha estado en mi familia desde mi bisabuela y si no sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra temo que su fantasma aparezca para atormentarme y tirarme de las orejas, así que confía en mí, esa carne tiene que estar hoy en casa.

\- Esta bien, como tú digas- le digo con una sonrisa en los labios por la imaginación desbocada de Eric – envíame lo que necesites que recoja y lo tendrás esta noche.

\- Perfecto, gracias – me responde antes de colgarme.

Y aunque he intentado mantener esta conversación lo más tranquila que he podido sé que Deeks ha escuchados todas y cada una de mis palabras. Él no ha apartado los ojos de mi desde que me he levantado para sentarme en mi silla de nuevo, intento ignorarle todo lo que puedo continuando con mi trabajo, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo durante mucho rato.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto cuando se acaba mi paciencia. Veo como su sonrisa crece hasta ocupar casi toda su cara sabiendo que me ha ganado.

\- ¿Así que van a hacer la cena para ti esta noche? – me pregunta intentando sonsacarme información.

\- No quiero volver a tener esta conversación Deeks – le respondo intentando acabar con el tema. Desde la llamada de Sam del otro día y del malentendido del restaurante, todos están más pesados que nunca con el tema de mi vida personal.

Vuelvo a intentar trabajar y sorprendentemente parece que Deeks ha dejado el tema, hasta que veo el por qué ha dejado de hablar. Sam y Kensi entran a la oficina y sé que mi interrogatorio está a punto de comenzar, otra vez.

Aunque ya he explicado más de una vez lo que paso en el restaurante, nadie parece creerme, y mi compañero, ese al que se supone que he de confiarle mi vida, es el primero que duda de mi palabra. Increíble.

Así que decido utilizar una de las tácticas más viejas de los espías, ignorarlo todo y huir en la primera oportunidad que tengo.

Entro en el supermercado con el móvil en la mano y el mensaje de Eric en la pantalla. Dicho mensaje ha ido creciendo desde que me llamo esta tarde, ahora no solo tengo que conseguir la carne, sino que también tengo que comprar algunas cosas que Eric se ha ido acordado de que faltan en casa.

Agarro uno de los incomodos carros de la compra, que jamás van en línea recta, y paseo por los pasillos buscando lo que Eric me ha pedido.

Veo como la gente a mi alrededor va con prisas, corriendo casi y sin mirar siquiera lo que compran. Cuando vengo me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, ver lo que estoy comprando y comparar los productos que me ofrecen no solo por su marca, su precio o su cantidad. Para mí es un trabajo que me relaja después de un duro día. Bueno casi todo.

Cuando cojo el numero de la carnicería me doy cuenta de que solo hay seis números por delante de mí, pero mientras me voy acercando veo que el carnicero que he visto las veces anteriores que he venido no está, y que el tipo que lo ha sustituido es la persona más lenta que han podido encontrar en todo el supermercado.

Después de media hora esperando mi turno y de que el hombre solo haya atendido a dos personas la gente empieza a impacientarse y algunos de los que han venido después de mi empiezan a marcharse. Mi salvación en forma de carnicero aparece quince minutos después. El hombre simpático y profesional de siempre ha vuelto.

Vuelve a ponerse al mando del puesto y termina de atender a las cuatro personas que tenía delante de mí en menos de veinte minutos. Cuando es mi turno soy el único que queda en la carnicería, casi es la hora del cierre.

Pido lo que Eric tenía encargado, pero antes de dármelo el buen hombre me hace una pregunta para la que no estaba preparado.

\- ¿Cómo prefieres que lo corte? – nos quedamos los dos en silencio mientras el me mira a mí y yo miro la carne que espera pacientemente sobre la mesa de madera como si ella tuviese las respuestas que necesito - ¿o prefieres llevarte entera la pieza?

Intento contestar por segunda vez, pero las palabras no salen de mí. No tengo ni idea de que decirle, cosa que al parecer él entiende. Veo como empieza a sonreír.

\- Tranquilo, no eres el primero al que le pasa – me explica haciendo que me relaje un poco – te han mandado a buscarlo ¿verdad? – me pregunta de nuevo. Yo le contesto que si – ¿a nombre de quien estaba el pedido?

\- Beale – le respondo de inmediato.

\- Eric – dice alegremente – le conozco, un buen chico. Viene aquí desde hace años – empieza a contarme – antes vivía algo lejos, aunque siempre venia porque decía que mi carne era la mejor, me dijo que tendría que mudarse así que pensé que no le volvería a ver, me alegro de haberme equivocado – sigue hablando el hombre como si de un viejo amigo se tratarse – espera, ¿la carne es para la receta secreta de la anciana señora Beale?

\- Eso creo – le respondo – dijo algo de una receta de su bisabuela, y de que le atormentaría si no conseguía la carne hoy – le cuento. No sé cómo puede saber de esa señora ni él porque es importante para resolver nuestro problema.

\- Te contare un secreto – dice acercándose un poco más al mostrador – llevo años intentando que Eric me cuente la receta y hace poco la conseguí – me cuenta como si de un secreto de estado se tratase antes de volver a coger el cuchillo de carne – así que guarda el teléfono, no hace falta que le llames, ya se cómo necesitas llevarle la carne.

Con un pequeño suspiro de alivio guardo de nuevo el móvil en mi bolsillo mientras le veo trabajar con la carne.

El hombre, Marcus, es un tipo agradable y eficiente, y aunque sigue hablando conmigo no ha dejado de trocear y separar los trozos de carne que necesito. Unos minutos después me la entrega troceada, envasada y lista para llevar.

Me despido de él prometiendo que volveré pronto con Eric y mientras camino hacia las cajas registradoras para poder irme a casa pienso sobre todo en dos cosas.

La primera es un recordatorio para refrescarle a mi compañero de piso los peligros de ir contando cosas personales o de tener rutinas tan predecibles trabajando como agentes del gobierno.

Y la segunda es que a partir de ahora voy a encargarme de hacer la compra mas a menudo.


End file.
